


come out of the woodwork by pageleaf  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE2019, M/M, Manhandling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Strength Kink, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "What are you doing here?" Harry demands, his breath hot on the back of Eggsy's neck.Eggsy squirms, trying to twist around to look at him, but he's thoroughly pinned against the wall. He had trouble throwing Harry even before; now, with superhuman strength, it's impossible. He tries again to move, but Harry tightens his grip on Eggsy's wrists. "Harry," Eggsy says, low and faltering.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	come out of the woodwork by pageleaf  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come out of the woodwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604558) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/06%20come%20out%20of%20the%20woodwork%20by%20pageleaf.mp3)

**Fic** : [come out of the woodwork by pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604558)  
**Length** : 0:06:47  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/06%20come%20out%20of%20the%20woodwork%20by%20pageleaf.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
